Tatsuki
by thepotatooftime
Summary: A boy is raised by orochimaru and then left to live in suna at the age of eight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my character and make no money from this story.

Chapter 1

Allow me to introduce our "hero",He is named tatsuki. He doesn't know his last name. Or his parents. Or where He came from He knows is that he was found in the woods as a baby by his master. He was an interesting man named orochimaru. He raised tatsuki we'll as far as He is concerned. He taught him how to control his chakra and how to perform also taught him a bit of tijutsu!but he disappeared when tatsuki was eight. He has grown up in a village called suna since day ago tatsuki became a genin after two brings us now to tatsuki walking happily down the road. Tatsuki is rather tall for an eight year old and is wearing a mesh shirt,purple baggy pants,a long green coat with a purple stripe down the back,and blue ninja sandals. Also despite him being happy you wouldn't know it by looking at him. Currently tatsuki looks less like a happy kid who just passed the academy and more like a kid studying for a huge test in the academy. Tatsuki is reading a large book as he strolls down the street and if one were to look at the book they would see that it is a human anatomy a habit of his masters that rubbed off on him was studying things. Currently learning all the weaknesses of the human body was what interested tatsuki. As tatsuki strolled along nobody bothers him. He was the odd one out and he didn't understand or care why. It gave him his own space. Something his master didn't give him often. Thinking of his master/father figure was something he did often and it took all focus in his mind. That is until the heavy book he was reading was slammed into his unprepared face. Not only did this bring tatsuki back to reality but it stopped him in his tracks. The culprit was a genin who graduated with tatsuki yesterday. The genin was named koazu. He is a chubby kid with spiky brown hair and he is rather short aswell. "Ha you loser! It's a bit late to study freak,the academy days are over! Speaking of,I graduated first try while you barely pa-" koazu didn't get to finish his mocking as tatsuki struck a pressure point with just enough force to make him lose controll of all bodily functions before kneeing him in the stomach and watching him drop to the floor. As koazu looked up at tatsuki and tried not to soil himself any further tatsuki brushed his book off and looked at his fallen tormenter. "If I had hit you a bit to the right with a bit more force I could have punctured your lung and left you to die. Be happy you only got the literal shit kicked out of you. Now run home and change your pants before I decide to use you for some experiments involving more pressure points." With that koazu ran away crying like a baby as tatsuki smirked and let his hair shadow his eyes before walking away. Tomarrow teams would be assigned and tatsuki couldn't wait "I wounder if any of my teammates would help me with a scientific experiment?" After he spoke those words all of the genin,civilians,and low level jonin shiver as somewhere in the land of fire a snake like man feels a sudden surge of pride. "Only time will tell I guess" tatsuki then headed home to finish his book and get rest so that he wouldn't be late for team assignments tomarow.

So what did you guys think? I really like the ideas I have so far and if you like them to give me a comment for more or perhaps some constructive criticism?


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i own i did though.

 **BOLD=JUTSU NAME**

 _ITALIC=MIND SPEAK_

chapter 2

Its a bright morning in suna and all the fresh academy graduates are anxiously waiting for there new jounin sensei' except one insanely late genin named Tatsuki. At the moment Tatsuki is running to the academy so fast he was creating a dust cloud behind him. _"OH I AM SO FUCKING LATE OH KAMI NO!"_ As Tatsuki neared the academy he thought he was finally home free to have a good rest of the he spotted a certain pudgy short genin waiting at the door to the academy." _of course he's waiting for me. why wouldn't he be? why should life be easy?" "_ Hey prick, ive been waiting for you!" koazu roared. "listen koazu i'm in a time crunch right now so either you move out of my way or i snap your legs like twigs." Tatsuki said as he came to a stop. "like hell you could. IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP FOR YESTERDAY!" koazu yelled loudly in Tatsuki's face. "Right,before you do that i have one thing to say. **TWELVE STRIKE PARALYSIS"** Tatsuki said while striking koazu twelve times causing his chubby opponent to drop to the ground. "Now that's done i can finally go in" as Tatsuki walked in he regretted it. Everyone stared at him with hate in there eyes and the only kid who held no hate in his eyes instead had killer intent." _Great,even after graduation i still have the hate of my peers. Guess that's OK,wait a moment. i sense somethings about to happen."_ as Tatsuki thought that he had to duck to avoid a rather sharp pencil aimed at his eye. "yeah thanks guys." Tatsuki then sat in between the kid with the killer intent and a kid who has face paint on. the teacher began reading off teams until one causes him to sigh. "allright this next team needs an extra member to make it balanced so. the team is Gara,Temari,Kankuro,and Tatsuki." Tatsuki immediately looked at his new team mates who were leaking killer intent. He decided to release some of his own. that stopped tamari and kankuro but only served to further encourage gara. this started a ten minute long battle of killer intent release. it ended when tatsuki was thrown out of the academy building. "huh. guess ill meet my sensei tomorrow. oh well." tatsuki stands and walks off toward a restaurant in hopes of finding dumplings.

thanks for reading! if you could would you please leave a review of where you think the story should go from here. thanks and ill try to update sooner!


End file.
